I will always choose you
by Purple-magicLily
Summary: OS - Je te le promet, petit frère, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, tu m'entends ? Absolument tout. Je vais lui rendre son sourire. Elle sera heureuse, c'est une promesse. Je t'aime, petit frère, tu sais. Je t'aime tellement. -


**Salut !**

**Avant toute chose, c'est mon premier OS ( & ecrit ) sur TVD. Il a été commencé il y a un moment, c'est-à-dire avant la diffusion du sucide d'Isobel, et si je me souviens bien, avant même que Katherine sorte de la tombe, je ne sais plus trop. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous y trouvé quelque incohérences avec la série. Je l'avais un peu mit de côté parce que je n'arrivais pas à le terminer, et encore maintenant il ne me satisfait pas. J'espère donc qu'il plaira à au moins une personne ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je voulais faire ressentir, donc j'attends vos avis & critiques évidement !**

**Désolée d'avance des fautes d'ortographe ! Bonne lecture. S.**

* * *

><p><strong>" I will always choose you, Elena. "<strong>

**E**lena se réveilla paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, au beau milieu du grand lit de l'ainé des frères Salvatore. Elle s'étira doucement, lâchant un petit grognement lorsque ses muscles endoloris craquèrent. Damon avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine, ayant des besoins vitaux comme dormir. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien évidement, Damon était un amant formidable. Doux, attentioné, tendre et attentif, il était l'homme idéal. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle penserait à Damon Salvatore de cette manière, elle ne l'aurait jamais crue. Elle se renfrogna subitement en songeant que si on lui avait également dit que Stefan Salvatore serait tué, près d'un an plus tôt, elle ne l'aurait pas crue non plus. Sentant les larmes affluer, elle serra les poings en tentant de chasser ses sombres souvenirs, mais rien n'y faisait. L'image de Stefan Salvatore à terre, un pied planté au beau milieu du coeur et lui murmurant un ultime je t'aime ne voulait pas s'effacer. Elle se souvenait parfaitement, dans les moindres petits et insignifiants détails, de cette soirée là.

Il s'agissait d'une énième soirée en l'honneur des familles fondatrices de Mystic Falls, et ils étaient tombées dans une ambuscade. Ils savaient très bien que cette satanée pierre de Lune leur causerait des problèmes un jour ou l'autre, mais Damon et lui n'avaient jamais envisagés, ou du moins émit à voix haute, la possibilité que l'un d'eux puisse se faire tuer. Stefan encore moins, Damon étant plus théâtral. Alors qu'ils étaient tous omnubilés par une arrivée iminente des Originaux, et de Klaus, ils avaient finis par en oublier leurs autres ennemis, plus discrets mais non moins redoutables : Isobel et ses acolytes. Isobel n'était qu'une sale garce manipulatrice, égoiste et sadique. Tout ce qu'il lui importait n'était que ses propres intérêts, comme Katherine. Pas étonnant qu'elles étaient meilleures amies, elles convoitaient le même objectif, celui de briser la malédiction. Isobel se fichait bien qu'Elena soit sa fille, ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment était uniquement de recupérer la pirre et briser la malédiction, qu'importe les sacrifices. Elle était apparue ce soir là, accompagnée de ses sbires et avait supris Elena et Stefan sur le parking, en retrait. Stefan s'était interposé et avait reçu un pieux dans le coeur, avant de s'écrouler à terre, mort.

Des larmes acides s'écoulèrent indépendament de sa volonté, trassant des longs sillons qui semblaient lui brûler la peau. Elle se souvint alors avoir hurlé et s'être laissé tomber à genoux près de lui, répetant inlassablement son prénom. Mais Stefan était dèjà loin, sa peau grisatre et son corps figé le témoignant. Damon était apparu en quelques secondes, après avoir entendu son cri, et l'avait pris dans ses bras, la séparant de son défunt frère. Aucun doute qu'il souffrait lui aussi. Stefan était son petit-frère et il l'aimait, qu'importe leurs querelles passées. Il l'avait ramené chez elle et avait demandé à Bonnie et Jeremy de veiller sur elle, le temps qu'il s'occupe du reste. Evidement, lorsqu'il était revennu sur place, Isobel avait déserté, seul Stefan était encore présent. Les larmes coulant, et le coeur définitivement brisé, il avait serré son corps contre lui, lui promettant de prendre soin et de veiller sur Elena. Il ferait tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour lui rendre le sourire, et cet éclat malicieux qu'il aimait tant. Absolument _tout._

* * *

><p>Passant une main tremblante sur ses yeux, elle essuya ses larmes salées, et plongea son nez dans l'oreiller près d'elle. <em>Damon<em>. Elle lui avait découvert une autre facette. Celle d'un homme bon, honnête et courageux. Peut-être l'eut-il été avant, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou du moins n'avait pas voulue la voir. Il l'avait aidé, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et si au début elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces, clamant que c'était lui qui aurait dû mourir à la place de Stefan, elle eut finit par l'accepter. Elle avait finit par accepter sa présence à ses côté, son sourire charmeur, et ses regards en biais, ses blagues vaseuses et ses sous-entendus coquins. Elle avait succombé,une fois, un soir de profonde tristesse et de nostalgie. Et puis un autre, et encore un autre. Naturellement, la passion avait laissé place aux gestes tendres, aux baisers le matins, et aux calins devant la cheminée le soir. Sans se poser de questions, elle avait foncé tête baissée et corps et âme dans cette nouvelle relation. Elle aimait toujours Stefan, elle l'aimerait d'ailleurs probablement toute sa vie, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus peur de dire qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Damon, et qu'elle voulait passer l'éternité avec lui. Elle se sentit enfin apaiser et se décida à se lever pour se doucher, avant d'aller rejoindre Damon sûrement au rez de chaussé. Elle était épuisée, mais son envie de le voir était bien plus forte. De bonne humeur, après sa tumulteuse nuit, elle se leva le pas léger et des picotements agréables au ventre. Elle ignorait tout de l'agitation qui reignait un peu plus bas.

Une trentaines de minutes plus tard, qui lui permirent de se rendre un peu plus présentable, elle descendit enfin, tout en appelant Damon. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline et Alaric au milieu du salon. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils devaient passer, et Damon ne lui en avait pas parler non plus.

" Bonnie.. , _dit-elle surprise_. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? "

Elle se tourna vers les autres, incrédule, les scrutant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle sembla enfin remarquer qu'ils étaient tous présents, sauf Damon. Son ventre se tordit violament, et l'inquiétude se paignit en un millième de seconde sur son visage.

" Où est Damon ? _demanda-t-elle abruptement_. Bonn.. , _commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Alaric_, où est-il ? "

Personne ne lui répondit, évidement. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils s'écartèrent quelque peu, et elle put enfin appercevoir une cinquième personne. Stefan.

" Stefan ... ,_ murmura-t-elle stupéfaite_. "

Elle l'observa, au bord de l'évanouissement, quelques minutes. C'était impossible, elle devait rêver. Stefan Salvatore était au milieu de son salon, plus vivant que jamais. Elle cligna des yeux, puis fonca dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait, de bonheur, d'inquiétude, elle ne savait plus très bien. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle lui sourit et se détacha complètement de lui, fronçant les sourcils. L'euphorie du moment passé, les questions affluèrent. Comment diable Stefan était-il revenut à la vie ? Et où était encore passé Damon ? Ne devrait-il pas être là en train de serrer son frère dans ses bras ?

" Je ne comprend pas, _dit-elle doucement_. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Stefan_. Tu étais mort,_ lâcha-t-elle presque inaudiblement_, et maintenant tu es là, vivant et en bonne santé. Je ne comprend plus rien, _répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort en se prennant la tête entre les mains_. "

Elle posa une main sur son bras musclé, puis se pinça, laissant échapper un petit sifflement. Elle ne rêvait pas, tout était bien réel.

" Où est Damon ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, _réitera-t-elle quelque peu accusatrice_. "

Jeremy détourna le regard, Alaric baissa la tête, Bonnie se mordilla la lèvre avec une lueur dont elle n'arrivait pas à identifier dans le regard et puis son regard se porta sur Caroline. Et elle comprit. Lorsque Caroline était devenue vampire, ses émotions avaient été multipliées par dix. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, le regard résolument fixé sur ses mains, qu'elle se tortillaient. Elena recula de quelque pas, tandis qu'un noeud se formait dans sa gorge. Elle se prit le pied dans la petite table basse, tribucha, mais fut rattrapée à temps par Stefan. Elle le fixa, puis reporta son attention sur ses amis avant de le repousser violement.

" J'ai dit, où est Damon ? Répondez-moi, où est-il ? _hurla-t-elle desespérément_, l'évidence apparaissant bien trop clairement, et cruellement, dans son esprit : Damon n'était pas là, et il ne le serait plus. "

Elle eût l'impression qu'on lui comprimait le coeur, l'empêchant de resprirer, tout en lui enfoncant un poignard dans la poitrine, encore une fois. Bonnie s'approcha d'elle prudement, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle la repoussa.

" Où est-il ... , _supplia-t-elle encore une fois_. Bonnie, je t'en supplie, réponds moi .. _l'implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée_. "

Sa meilleure amie, après avoir interrogé du regard Jeremy, consentit à lui dire la vérité. La dure et effroyable vérité, celle qui la rongerait probablement toute sa vie.

" Damon .. , _commença-t-elle tristement_. Damon est mort, Elena, _acheva-t-elle, _un élan de culpabilité et de tristesse lui ensserrant le coeur_._ "

Elle commençait seulement à comprendre les conséquences que son geste avait impliqué. Elle l'avait perdue. En voulant l'aider, elle avait définitivement perdue sa meilleure amie.

" Bonnie non ! _tenta Jeremy, vainement_. "

Mais Bonnie ne l'écouta pas, Elena avait le droit de savoir. Elle avait le droit de savoir comment l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort, par amour pour elle. Il avait tenu sa promesse, celle de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir de la rendre heureuse. Elena méritait de connaitre la vérité, et il méritait d'être reconnu, comme le héros qu'il était, prêt à se sacrifier pour les beaux yeux de sa dulcinée.

" Je l'ai tué, _asséna-t-elle_, brisant irrémédiablement celle qui fut un temps sa meilleure amie. "

Elena la regarda ébahie, assemblant les différente pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ses mots, elle la repoussa si fort que celle-ci en tomba à la renverse.

" Tu as fait quoi ? _demanda-t-elle,_ ne voulant pas y croire. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Bonnie ? _répéta-t-elle, se redressant_. "

Sa meilleure amie était-elle vraiment en train de lui dire qu'elle avait tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Et ses amis et son frère étaient-ils tous complices de cet acte abominable ? Un regard à son frère suffit à le lui confirmer. Elle savait que Bonnie et Damon n'avaient jamais été de grands amis, pas même après que Damon se soit demené pour la faire sortir de sa dépression, mais Alaric et lui étaient amis, tout comme Caroline, et Jeremy semblaient l'apprecier. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était anéhentie. Morte. Comme lui.

" Il me l'a demandé Elena, _lui répondit-elle enfin desespérée, pleurant silencieusement_. "

Elle était une meurtrière. Elle avait consentie à l'exécution de Damon Salvatore, alors qu'elle aurait dûe reffuser, l'en empêcher. Elle s'appuya contre le canapé, laissant sa tête basculer contre le rebord derrière elle. Les larmes coulant, témoins de son chagrin, elle fixa la plafond de la très ancienne et luxueuse demeure d'Elena et des frères Salvatore.

" Il est venu me voir, il y a quelques jours et il m'a demandé s'il existait un sort d'échange entre deux êtres. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et lui ait dit que oui, je pensais qu'il s'agissait encore de l'une des idées tordues de Damon pour vaincre Klaus, tu dois me croire Elena ! _supplia-t-elle, meurtrie par la douleure de sa meilleure amie_. Mais .._ recommença-t-elle la voix cassée_, il m'a rappelé le soir même pour me dire de mettre au point ce sort et de prevenir Jeremy, Caroline et Alaric de le retrouver au tombeau le lendemain. "

Cette fois, tous pleuraient. Elena, les yeux écarcillés d'horreur repoussait de toutes ses forces cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que Damon s'était sacrifié pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Damon ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il n'était pas si égoiste que ça. Il l'aimait.

" Il nous a dit qu'il avait fait une promesse à Stefan, et qu'il ferait tout pour la tenir, _raconta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague_. Il lui avait promis de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse, Elena. Absolument **tout. "**

* * *

><p>Damon, vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, attendait patiemment, assis sur une pierre dans le tombeau, que ses amis, du moins ceux qu'il cotoyait le plus, le rejoingne. Il était résoluement déterminé, qu'importe ce que l'on pourrait bien lui dire. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. En réalité, il l'avait toujours su, mais égoistement, il avait espéré pouvoir changer la done. Elena elle-même le lui avait dit, un soir. Elle aimait Stefan, et ce serait toujours lui. Lui-même le savait, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bon, de gentil. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, il était un tueur lui, le mauvais frère. Mais Dieu, ou autre connerie supreme, semblait s'être trompé en chemin, puisqu'il avait enlevé Stefan, à sa place. Il était temps aujourd'hui de rétablir le bon équilibre des choses. La sorcière et les trois autres entrèrent enfin dans la crypte et l'interrogèrent. Il leur intima de se taire, et de l'écouter.<p>

" J'aime Elena. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et je serais prêt à n'importe quoi si c'est pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse, _commença-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres_. Je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que je ne suis qu'un vampire narcissique, cruel et égocentrique, je suppose, _continua-t-il arrachant un petit rire au professeur_. Seulement, je sais reconnaitre ce qui est bon de ce qui ne l'est pas, _annonça-t-il se rembrunissant_. Et je ne suis pas Stefan, je ne suis pas le gentil frère, généreux, polie, aimable et attentioné. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut, moi, je ne suis que le mauvais frère. L'idiot qui a fait une promesse à son petit frère de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. J'ai rien à perdre vous savez, rien sauf elle, _leur confessa-t-il la douleur peinte sur ses traits parfaits_. "

Bonnie sembla enfin comprendre, et choquée recula de quelque pas, s'accrochant à Jeremy. Elle tenta de retrouver une contenance, en vain. Damon et elle n'étaient pas amis, et ne le seraient jamais, mais elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir redonné le sourire à son amie. Il était hors de question à ce qu'elle consente à ça.

" Elena t'aime, _tenta-t-elle. "_

Caroline la regarda surprise. Elle n'ignorait pas l'animosité qu'il existait entre ses deux amis, et entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de Bonnie était invraissemblable. Elle fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

" Peut-être, _rétorqua-t-il dans le vague_, mais pas comme elle l'aime lui. Elle aime aussi Stefan, et ce sera toujours lui qu'il y aura dans son coeur en premier. Je ne suis qu'un substitut, le deuxième frère Salvatore. Je suis sa bouée, alors que Stefan était son navire. Vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que jamais Elena et moi ne serions ensemble, si Stefan était encore en vie. Il lui arrive de murmurer son nom, la nuit, ou lorsqu'elle pense être seule. Et moi, je suis foutument amoureux d'elle, amoureux d'une femme qui aime le fantome d'un autre. Stefan est bon pour elle , _expliqua-t-il posément_. "

" Stefan est mort, _lui cracha Bonnie, furieuse_. "

Si elle doutait, cette fois le doute n'était plus permis, Damon ne lui avait pas demandé de faire une recherche sur les échanges d'êtres, dans un quelconque plan contre Klaus. Ses intentions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche à présent. De par son amour inconsidérable pour Elena, il avait décidé sacrifier sa vie, en échange de celle de son frère, et de leur prétendu bonheur.

" Mais tu peux le ramener à la vie, _contra-t-il impassible. "_

Alaric étouffa une exclamation, semblant comprendre enfin à son tour l'idée de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il aimait certes beaucoup Stefan, mais Damon et lui avaient toujours eût plus d'affinités. Il savait très bien que Damon était un chic type, sous ses faux airs de mauvais garçons.

" Peut-être bien, mais je ne le ferrais pas, _lui répondit-t-elle catégorique_. "

" Oh que tu si, tu le feras, _lui-rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement_. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Elena est ta meilleure amie, et que tu ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, _lui expliqua-t-il implacable_. "

" Damon, tu ne peux pas faire ça .. _tenta Alaric, tendant les bras vers le ciel_. "

" Ah oui et pourquoi cela, professeur ? _lui demanda le vampire, tout en haussant un sourcil lui conférant une mine narquoise_. Elena n'est peut-être plus à l'article du sucide, mais elle n'est pas heureuse et ne le sera plus jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais revu sourire comme avant, depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Il n'y a que Stefan qui peut le lui rendre. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, mais simplement d'accepter ma décision. Pour Elena. _déclara-t-il déterminé, le regard brillant. "_

" Mais Damon .. Tu ne peux pas choisir comme ça de mourrir, pour donner ta place ! _s'exclama pour la première fois la vampire blonde, en baffouillant_. "

" Elena t'aime, bordel ! _s'écria furieusement Jeremy_. "

Il était en colère de voir que sa soeur allait souffrir encore une fois, et que Damon, qu'il appréciait, était assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'Elena avait tourné la page, que son coeur lui appartenait totalement, même si elle n'oublierait jamais Stefan, tout comme Matt, son premier amour, pour qui elle gardait une profonde affection.

" Je choisirais toujours Elena. Elle sera toujours ma priorité, qu'importe les choix et les sacrifices et si pour ça, je dois en payer de ma vie. La discussion est close. _coupa-t-il_. "

" Mais Damon ... _tenta une dernière fois Caroline, interrompue rapidement par son ami_. "

" 165 ans, c'est un bel âge pour mourrir. _rétorqua-t-il un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres_. "

Et bien que totalement contre l'idée, ces derniers arguments achevèrent de convaincre Bonnie, qui accepta de réaliser le sort, ne pensant qu'à Elena, et ainsi condamna Damon Salvatore, lequel disparut pour laisser place à son cadet, à jamais. Damon Salvatore était mort.

* * *

><p>Elena était totalement choquée. Les mains devant sa bouche et les yeux écarcillés d'horreur, elle tentait d'étouffer un long cri de désespoir, qui pourtant n'arrivait pas à sortir. Ses yeux la piquaient et sa gorge la brûlait, pourtant plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son corps reffusait de lui obéir, tandis que son cerveau lui repassait en boucle les images de la veille, leur dernière nuit ensemble, où elle aurait du comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Damon lui avait semblé quelque peu anormal. Il n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, et tout un tas de chose incensées. Et puis il l'avait embrassé d'une façon qu'elle n'oublierait jamais à tel point cela lui avait fait chavirer le coeur. Et il lui avait fait l'amour avec une grande passion et une infinie tendresse qui le caractérisait tant, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois demandé s'il se sentait bien, et à chaque fois sa réponse avant été la même, il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé sur le bout du nez, en lui rétorquant que tant qu'il serait près d'elle, tout était parfait. Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu'avant de tomber dans l'abime des songes, il lui avait murmuré quelque chose qui lui avait rechauffé le coeur, en même temps qu'il lui avait tordu le ventre.<p>

**" Tu es mon premier choix Elena. Ce n'est pas Katherine, ni quiconque, mais toi et uniquement toi. Je te choisirais toujours, Elena, qu'importe la situation et les personnes autour. Il n'y a que toi, princesse. _murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque._ "**

Elle s'était blottit d'avantage contre lui pour simple réponse. Avec un léger sourire, il avait resserré son étreinte, et frolé sa joue du bout du nez avant de l'enfouillir dans sa longue chevelure brune qu'il adulait tant.

**" Je t'aime tellement, _mumura-t-il une dernière fois_. "**

* * *

><p>Elle s'était enfuie après toute ces révélations. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'idée que Damon était mort, pour elle, dans un stupide acte de bravour. Ne lui avait-elle suffisament pas assez répété qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle n'oublierait certes jamais Stefan, mais que son coeur et son corps étaient à lui ? Juste à lui ?<p>

Haletante, elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers la grande forêt de Mystic Falls, qu'elle connaissait à bien connaître. Personne n'était venu à sa poursuite, jugeant certainement qu'un peu de solitude pour encaisser la nouvelle serait la bienvenue. Et puis, de manière, ils étaient tous en quelque sorte fautifs, il faudrait probablement du temps avant qu'elle n'accepte de leur pardonner.

Après une course folle d'une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles elle était tombée plusieurs fois, s'écorchant les genoux et les mains, elle était arrivée là où elle le souhaitait. Le tombeau. Elle se sentit fébrile en pensant que Damon était mort ici, quelques heures auparavant. Se reffusant de flancher maintenant, elle passe une de ses mains abimées sur sa joue pour en chasser les larmes. Elle descendit prudement, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Comme elle s'y attendait, la porte du tombeau était ouverte, mais grace au sort lancé par Bonnie, Katherine ne pouvait pas en sortir. De plus elle était bien trop faible pour ça, ne s'étant pas nourrit depuis un moment maintenant.

Alertée par l'odeur du sang, celle-ci apparût avec sa vitesse vampirique, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle était dans un état déplorable, ressemblant bien plus à un mort-vivant, qu'à la sulfureuse vampire qu'elle était. Elle se heurta de pleins fouet à la barrière magique, la séparant de son double, et surtout de son sang. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus rouges, si cela était possible, et ses dents bien aiguisées firent surface.

" Bonjour Elena, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé me rendre une petite visite, _dit-elle de son eternellevoix trainante, bien qu'un peu roquailleuse._ Pourtant quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, _ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux_. "

Bien évidement qu'elle était au courant de la mort de Damon, du sort et retour de Stefan. Elle avait même été au première loge, si elle s'était donné la peine d'y assister, bien sûr. Nul n'ignorait qu'elle avait une préférence pour le cadet des frères Salvatore. Elle l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois, allant même jusqu'à mettre en péril la vie de Damon. Elle devait donc être ravie qu'il soit mort, afin de ramener Stefan à la vie.

Ecoeurée, Elena serra les poings afin de se contenir et de ne pas lui enfoncer le pieu qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, attisant encore plus le désir de la vampire.

" J'ai besoin de ton aide, _lui déclara-t-elle implacable_. "

" Tiens voyez-vous cela ! Et que puis-je donc faire pour toi, petite humaine ? _lui rétorqua son double ironiquement, bien qu'amusée. "_

" Je veux que tu m'aides à trouver Klaus. Je suis prête pour le sacrifice, _lui répondit-elle en la fixant sans cillier_. "

Stefan, l'homme qu'elle avait éperdument aimé pendant un temps était peut-être revenu à la vie, rien n'était plus pareil désormais. Damon avait été stupide de croire qu'elle retomberait dans ses bras, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Après toutes ses promesses, ses baisers, ses caresses.

**Matt était son premier amour, Stefan avait été son Grand Amour, mais Damon, lui, était l'Amour de sa vie.**

_**" Souviens toi de cette nuit...C'est la promesse de l'infinie "**_


End file.
